The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Evolvulus plant, botanically known as Evolvulus hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USEVO1201’.
The new Evolvulus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan and Bonsall, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Evolvulus plants with uniformly mounding plant habit, long flowering period and good garden performance.
The new Evolvulus plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Jul. 15, 2007 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary seedling selection of Evolvulus hybrida identified as code name 06E-22, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Evolvulus hybrida identified as code name 05E, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Evolvulus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. on May 23, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Evolvulus plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. since May 23, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Evolvulus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.